Escape
by Heliostart
Summary: When Artemis is betrayed by the Team, what choice does Wally have but to go with her? When cornered by the Team, Wally runs so fast something happens. They wake up in an infirmary of sorts with two men looking over them. One rises and introduces himself as Dr. Banner. The other one is hitting on Artemis, naturally. Rated T for language and violence. Spitfire. [In Progress]
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Young Justice _or_ the Avengers. This story takes place between the Avengers and Age of Ultron. Disregards Iron Man 3, Captain America 2, and the second Thor. Happens in the Five year gap between seasons 1 and 2 of Young Justice. Spitfire/WallyWestxAtremisCrock centric. Team bashing, not because I don't like them, but because it moves the plot forward. They'll find a way to redeem themselves, I'm sure. As is expected, some characters will be kinda-sorta OOC. Alright, on with it!

Wally POV

I was running as fast an hard as I could, in any direction, really. I looked at the trembling girl I carried bridal style, as always. Her golden blond hair streaking behind us and her steel blue eyes slowly leaking tears. I ran carefully, I didn't want to jostle her broken leg. Well, shattered. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts that plagued me about why she- _we_ were crying. I obviously hid it, I would never make her feel more guilty. I looked back around at my surroundings. It would appear I ran us all the way to New York. I thought for a second about a hiding place, before running up a tall building. I looked around to make sure it as safe. With the tall buildings, smog, lights and loud music coming from Central Park, Artemis must have felt like she was home in Gotham.

I set my golden haired beauty down gently.

"How do you feel, Artemis?" I asked softly, sitting down beside her. I fiddled with the handcuffs that had been put on _way_ to tight to be good for her.

She just looked at me and choked back a sob. "I-I thought they trusted me," she whispered. "Bu- But as least you believed me." I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay," I murmured. But our moment of peace was ruined when we saw the approaching figures of our _former_ team-mates. I stood up and pulled Artemis up with me. The team noticed this and charged.

I hauled Artemis back into my arms, and took of at the speed of sound.

A resounding **boom** echoed and I blacked out.

Flashback- Still Wally's POV

It was a pretty normal day. We took a pop-quiz in science, that I _aced_ , of course. Now it was time to visit the cave. After choking down about a dozen candy bars and changing into my Kid Flash uniform, I ran to an old phone booth in a random alleyway an zata-ed* to the cave.

 _Recognized_ , _Kid Flash, B03_ the robotic voice echoed out. I looked around. Huh, that's odd, there's normally _something_ happening here. Then I heard what sounded like fighting. I poised to run at the noise when it got closer. Then entered Robin, Kaldur, and Superboy dragging a struggling Artemis, in her uniform, from a hallway as she spat,

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing?!" I was asking myself the same question as I sped over. "Yeah, what on Earth is happening, guys?" I stuttered out.

"Your girlfriend is a traitor," a teary Megan put in from behind the group. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Wow," I responded, wiping a fake tear from my eye. "That's the best you guys could come up with? It's a joke right?"

"I sure hope so," Artemis growled from the center of the room, where she had been handcuffed.

"Nope," Robin said venomously, "we never should have trusted Sportsmaster's daughter." I must have looked confused because he clarified. "We found evidence that she was a second mole, one who has been spying on us for her daddy," he sneered.

"Where's your proof!" I screeched, "what right do you guys have to accuse her of that! She _hates_ her dad!" I would know. Artemis came to me whenever her mother was gone and she had nightmares. Nightmares of her dad "training" her, with... questionable methods, to say the least.

Artemis sucked in a breath, nodding. "I'm not a mole, I swear, why would I help Sportsmaster after taking him down so often?"

"You were going easy on him," Megan said, nodding firmly. Artemis opened her mouth to respond when Conner stepped on her calf.

"Don't even try to worm your way back into our lives, _traitor_ " he spat, stomping on the leg with a sickening crunch that echoed around the room. The girl bit her tongue as blood welled up where bone had punctured the skin and was poking out. Artemis turned her eyes to me, a tear leaking from one. Conner went in for another hit but I've had enough. I ran forward and tackled him, then scooped Artemis up, handcuffs and all, before running out as fast as I could. I never noticed the tracker Robin aimed at the back at my head. I never noticed it hit it's mark.

This was the tracker that would end up ruining what we built with our new friends.

 **AN/ Yup, it's short and probably sucks. I'm still getting the hang of writing... emotions. Help is appreciated, I take all ideas into consideration. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

It was an interesting night in the Avengers tower, to say the least. Clint was crawling in the vents and generally being obnoxious. Natasha was locked in her room, going through files. Steve was talking to Thor about war strategies, while Tony and Bruce were in the lab being mad "science bros", as Tony put it. After about half an hour Tony and Bruce were coming up the stairs.

"I'm telling you, we need to look into that strange energy reading! It means something _big,_ I tell you, _huge_ , Bruce!" Tony insisted as Bruce politely brushed him off. Thor and Steve looked at them in confusion. "Strange energy reading?" Thor questioned. Tony nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, like, Tesseract strange!"

Clint looked up from his position in the vent. He scurried to Nat's room, to tell her what seemed to be happening. He opened the vent in her room to see the barrel of her gun. "Whoa!" he scooted back a little. "I'm sorry! I'll knock next time," he grumbled, knowing Natasha's speech about "privacy" by heart. He heard her chuckle.

"That's right. What's up, Clint?" she said lowering the gun. He crawled out of the vent, stood up and brushed himself off. "Tony found readings similar to the ones the Tesseract gave off! Come on, they're all talking in the living room!" and with that he slid back into the vent and climbed back up to the correct floor. He could _hear_ Natasha glaring as he left with barely a word. When he arrived where the rest of the team was gathered, he asked for the details before telling them that Natasha was on her way up.

"Well," Tony began once they were all settled down, including Nat. "Strange energy readings have been spiking up in this general area, a mix of residue and particles even _I_ don't know anything about," he began.

Bruce butted in. "It's not radioactive or _anything_ it's just simple energy readings. Best not to worry," he mumbled, pushing his hair back and running a hand through it. No sooner had he said that then a _**boom** _ echoed through the tower, and the team, all of who were on the top floor, could hear a thud as something hit the roof.

Steve looked around and grabbed his shield. Clint reached for his bow and Natasha grabbed a gun. Tony called a suit to him and Bruce hung behind. Thor just stood up, already in his Asgardian garb. The team, partially in their uniform, climbed the stairs to the roof and braced themselves for the worst. They did _not_ expect to find two... teenagers in a heap. One wore red and yellow whereas the other wore green.

Steve flicked his hand in a forwards motion, and the team advanced. They were shocked to see the one in green was a female, who was bleeding slowly from a leg. She was splayed in front of the red-headed boy as if he had tripped while carrying her.

"JARVIS, do a scan," Tony muttered to his loyal AI. " _scan complete, sir"_ JARVIS echoed back a second later.

"Hey, guys," Tony spoke up. "These two are covered in the same stuff Bruce and I couldn't identify earlier. What should we do, Cap?" he asked, looking to the super-soldier.

Steve looked the kids up and down. "Get them to the infirmary. Run DNA tests, find out who they are and treat any wounds they may have," then as an after thought he added, "you should probably fix her leg first though."

Clint, who had lowered his bow rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

"Language!" Steve snapped before slapping a hand over his mouth. Everybody just stared at him before looking away slowly. Thor bent down and gently picked up the girl wearing a green crop-top sort of thing, with a lighter green arrow shape on it. The girl was wearing a green cowl that pointed upward, like the arrow. Her long golden-blonde hair was splayed on the cement roof. She was wearing a belt, and long pants with kneepads. Between the kneepad and her boot on her left leg is where there appeared to be a broken bone. Thor walked slowly down the stairs, on his way to the infirmary.

Tony, less carefully, picked up the thin but muscular red-head. He had freckles splashed across his face, and red goggles perched on his forehead. He wore a cowl too, but his was yellow, as was the top part of his... costume. He had red pants with black lightning bolts near his hips. He had a red lightning bolt above a white circle in the center of his chest. His costume also had strange cupboards in it, and Tony wanted to know why. He hefted the boy over his shoulder and marched down after Thor.

 **I know it's short, I'll try to make the chapters progressively longer, but I'm writing another story on Wattpad, so I'm kinda multitasking here. I'll do my best, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review, your feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **I'll probably be updating this story for frequently then my other one, because at the moment my WIFI is spotty, at best. I'm still writing up the chapters, but updating may be a bit longer. I apologize, but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Young Justice. If I owned Young Justice, it wouldn't have left off like that.**

 **Wally POV**

I felt pain. Pain, like I dove headfirst through a wall by mistake. Then the first thing I could smell was that sterile smell you can only find in a hospital, or infirmary or similar places. Bleach, rubber gloves, and blood.

 _Wait._ Blood, wasn't Artemis bleeding? Where's Artemis? Where am _I?_ Oh crap, what if those... those crazies got us? Come on West, wake up! My eyes snapped open, only to slide shut again against the bright light. I moved my hands up to cover my eyes and realized that I could. That calmed me down, because if the League got us, they would know to restrain me, at least. I opened my eyes slower this time. When I could see I sat up and looked around. I was in an infirmary, of sorts, but it looked unfamiliar. I rubbed my legs slowly and winced as I pressed on bruises. A man I just noticed turned around, holding a clipboard. He looked friendly enough, with graying hair, glasses, a nice purple button-up shirt, and jeans. He smiled gently and walked towards me.

"Where am I?" I asked, on the defensive. He held his hands up in a calming gesture as I continued, "where's Art-" I stopped, not wanting to give anything away in case these were the bad guys. "Where's the girl that was with me? Who on Earth are you?" I fished, breathing heavily.

The man nodded slightly. "Well, you're in Avengers Tower, in our infirmary. The girl is in a different room, recovering from surgery she had to undergo so we could fix up her leg. My name is Bruce Banner. We uh, we found you two on the roof, right after a massive energy surge." he said frowning.

I opened my mouth to ask about the energy, but a voice interrupted me. " _Sir,"_ it began, " _the girl recovering across the hall is now awake, and has been restrained due to her struggling. I have alerted Mr. Stark as well, he has just arrived."_

Bruce nodded calmly, as if disembodied voices were an everyday thing. "Thank you, JARVIS," he called out before looking at me. "you hang in there, I'll go check on your friend." He then left the room.

As he left I swung my sore legs over the edge of the bed. I had to see Artemis, if they restrained her, she was probably cussing them out and insulting them. I set my legs down and stood shakily. I stumbled forward, getting blood running to my legs. When I could walk just fine, I left the room and went into the open door, right across the hall where it should be. Artemis was on the medical bed, glaring at Bruce and another man who had his back turned to me. Bruce was rubbing his forehead in frustration and muttering about how "Tony should shut up". The other man was smiling, I could tell from the way his face crinkled by his eyes.

"How ya feeling, darling? You should be honored, ya know. I'm famous," the man said smugly and Bruce's muttering got louder. Artemis growled in frustration. I felt my face heat up so I marched to her bedside and removed the restraints on her hands. I smiled softly and gripped her hand with mine.

"Took you long enough, Baywatch! That creep has been talking to me since I woke up! That, and I was tied. To. A. Table!" she said tiredly, but putting emphasis on her last few words. I kissed her cheek, to calm her down and take care of "that creep" who was scowling and complaining about how "It was worth a try."

"Don't worry, Beautiful, they're not a threat. I mean, _I_ wasn't tied down, so they're not League, at least. I hear you were tied to a table cause you were struggling, so technically it's your own fault," I teased, keeping up a grin.

She rolled her eyes than sat up with my help. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Sleeping Beauty!" I scolded.

"Can it, Kid Mother-hen!" she snapped back.

Mr. Famous Person interrupted. "So, now, why don't we stick the girl on crutches, go up to find the rest of the Avengers, then you kids can explain what you were doing on the roof, alright?"

Artemis undid the restraints on her legs and swung them over the edge of the hospital bed. "Come on, we need crutches people!" I called out like a movie director. Bruce handed her a pair after finishing jotting down notes about her injury on his clipboard.

"Well then, if you'll just follow Tony, (so _that's_ his name!) he'll show you the way to the elevator. I'll be right behind you guys." Bruce said, opening the door for us as I helped Artemis hobble forward. When we arrived in the elevator my jaw dropped.

"This building has 93 floors? Plus a parking garage?" I cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Tony. "Who owns this thing?"

"I do," he said smugly, "The top three floors make up the living area for the Avengers who crash here. The other 90 are labs, offices, the works," he said waving a hand dismissively.

"Labs?" I squeaked, because labs meant science!

Artemis had other ideas. "If this place is so big and important how come we've never heard of it, or you, Mr. Stark?" she said frowning.

Tony looked offended and was about to retort when the doors dinged open pleasantly. I looked into the room and immediately collapsed into a fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is more or less a filler. The plot does advance, so it's not totally worthless! Also, I have been in Disneyland the last couple of days, and it was AWESOME! In other news, I** **still don't own Young Justice. Or the Avengers.** **Well, that's all. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Unknown POV:**

There was a loud _boom_ and a flash of light before my control shattered. I snarled in frustration. Now the children will be free! I played back some footage that came through prior to my failure. I had to regain concentration so I watched my work, smirking in pleasure and forgetting my previous frustration. I loved breaking Blondie's leg, that part was fun. In hindsight, the team wasn't exactly acting like they would if this situation was real, but she seemed to fall for it. Well, it is bad news the speedster wasn't affected by my nanobots. _His metabolism must have flushed them out_ , I mused. Then I threw my coffee mug against the wall in anger. I lost the kids! That, and the girlie hasn't run off to Sportsmaster yet. Oh man, he was going to kill me.

"Bipolar much?" the voice of said man growled from behind me. "I watched go from disappointed, to happy, to pissed, and now you're terrified."

I pushed my glasses up on my nose, scowling. "I-I, I have every right to be a bit l-l-loony, sir!" I stuttered. "I-I'm sorry to say, I m-might have l-lost control of the darling children. A-and your daughter and K-Kid Flash seem to have... disappeared, or else shocked the t-team enough to come out of their... daze, sir."

 **Sportsmaster POV**

I growled. This set back everything! How could I pay my debts to the Shadows if I didn't get _both_ of my daughters to join their ranks. I punched my loyal scientist square in his face in anger, hearing a satisfying crunching noise. He hunched over, squealing like the weakling he was. I flicked blood off my hand, and crouched to his level.

"Get the kids back online, and find out what happened to Artemis and Kid Flash. I want to hear positive things about this by next week, you hear? You get that done, and I won't put you right back into Belle Reve," I said, smirking as I exited, knowing he would be working double time tonight. After he finished nursing his wounded nose and pride, that is.

 **Team POV**

Robin woke up first. He was slumped on the roof of a building in... New York? How strange. Looking around He noticed Aqualad, Super Boy, and Miss Martian sprawled around similarly.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud as Aqualad sat up.

"I do not recall. But Robin, while we wait for the others to wake up, can you hack any security cameras for an image of what occurred here?" their leader said calmly as always.

"Sure! Give me two minutes," the Boy Wonder replied, pulling up his wrist computer. While he did that, Aqualad shook Miss M awake, asking if she felt alright, before moving on to Super Boy. Soon they were all huddled around Robin. "Here! I've got a picture from the building across the street. It's a little fuzzy, but it'll do," Robin concluded before playing the video.

It was fuzzy, but there was the unmistakable green and yellow blur that made up their two missing members. Super Boy heard Miss M suck in a tiny breath at how gentle KF was being. Was Artemis hurt? After this was pointed out, Robin froze the playback and zoomed in as far as he could. They found that there was definitely a blood stain on her pant leg, that either came from or spread to Kid Flash. Soon they were watching the rest of the soundless video. First Wally took something metallic off of Artemis, and before long he looked up, alert all the sudden. He picked up the archer swiftly and sped about a yard as dark, familiar silhouettes leapt from the sky, where a camouflaged bioship sat hidden, as M'gann informed them. The figures were illuminated by the flash of light that came from the top of the building, before the light died down and the figures slumped to the ground.

"So we were... doing what... chasing Wa- KF and Artemis?" Super Boy asked. "And why did they disappear?"

"KF must have accelerated way faster then he should've," Robin mused, "the first flash, Jay Garrick, talks about going into the speedforce by doing that. He says it's like, a dimension for speedsters. So KF and Artemis might be-" he was cut off by a tracker signal flashing suddenly on the roof of the building they sat on. "Wha? Who on Earth did I put a tracker on...?" he left the question hanging. The rest of the team was oddly quiet, until Aqualad spoke up.

"Perhaps... you stuck one on Kid Flash or Artemis?"

"Well they aren't here, so maybe we should bring this back to the Cave, and talk to the League about it. The Flash especially," Miss M piped in.

"Alright," Aqualad decided, "to the Cave." The Bioship, which was already above them, landed softly as they loaded on. Before long, they had reached their destination. When the were all off, they noticed they were surrounded by their mentors.

Martian Manhunter was frowning, the Flash looked confused, Aquaman looked disappointed, Green Arrow was outraged, Black Canary filled in for Superman, looking disgusted, and Batman was Batman.

"Care to explain what happened to my niece?!" Green Arrow spat.

Put simply, the Team was very confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright! More of the Team learning what went down. Enjoy!**

 **3rd Person POV**

Aqualad voiced what the team was thinking.

"Sir, I am afraid we have no idea what you mean."

Green Arrow turned red in a way that would have been hilarious, if he wasn't spitting proverbial arrows of insults. Batman's mouth flicked downwards, in a great show of emotion. Gotham's dark knight stepped forward and put his hand on GA's shoulder, pushing the man back a little bit as he approached the teens, still reeling from GA's "lecture".

"Watch," Batsy commanded, typing in a command on the computer. Before they could ask what he was doing, a holographic screen popped up with more security feed.

First was a clip from outside Artemis' door, (As cameras were not placed in the bedrooms, for privacy.) where Robin, Kaldur, and Conner were preparing to open the door. M'gann stood emotionless a little farther down the hall. Almost as fast as the Flash himself, the three boys ripped the door open, and M'gann burst into tears as if on cue. They boys exited the room with a struggling Artemis and walked down the hall while the Martian drifted behind them.

As Batman navigated the feed to follow them camera to camera, the remaining members of the team shared confused and worried glances.

Enter the Zeta-tubes whirring to life, as Wally darted out of one. You could hear what was being said just fine.

Wally was asking what was happening, along with Artemis before Robin, Conner, Kaldur and M'gann answered.

"Nope," Robin said venomously, "we never should have trusted Sportsmaster's daughter." Wally looked confused so Robin went on. "We found evidence that she was a second mole, one who has been spying on us for her daddy," he sneered.

Robin sucked in a breath. _Had he really said that? That was horrible!_ The rest of the team looked heartbroken as their images chipped in. But the worst was when Conner demolished their archers leg. The super-clone outright fell to his knees and lowered his head, while even the sturdy, normally unfazed Martian Manhunter winced at the onslaught of emotion.

The clip ended when Wally dashed away with Artemis.

Green Arrow got back in their faces. "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" he spat.

Kaldur put his face in his hands and applied his calm mask. However as he spoke, you could hear his voice crack with emotion. "S-Sir, I am afraid we have no recollection of this," he waved to the screen, "but we will help in anyway possible to solve it." The rest of the team nodded with him, as it had been agreed the moment Arty was accused of being a traitor.

The other mentors and parental figures nodded slowly and backed off as Batman flicked his had toward the infirmary.

"First things first," he growled, "we need to check and see if you're... mentally stable. Martian Manhunter will be assisting me."

The green alien put a gentle hand on his niece's shoulder before guiding the team to an exam room.

 **In another dimension... (3rd Person POV)**

 _...Tony looked offended and was about to retort when the doors dinged open pleasantly. I looked into the room and immediately collapsed into a fit of laughter..._

Wally pitched forward, laughing loudly but still not shaking four certain adults from their argument. Because these were arguably the most stubborn adults in all of New York.

 _Five or so minutes ago..._

Clint was tired of waiting for Tony and Bruce to come back up, he was hungry, and he needed to use the bathroom. But when he walked into the luxurious restroom he nearly fainted.

"Thor!" he screeched, marching back into the main room. The alien in question looked up from his pop-tart.

"Yes?" he replied with a fake look of innocence on his face. Agent Barton bravely approached the blonde wall of muscle.

"Don't play games, Thor. You know what I'm talking about! Fix it!"

Natasha looked up from a card game her and Steve had been playing. "What'd Thor do, Clint, kill your grandmother?"

"No!"

"Then stop acting like it!"

As the two bickered, and Thor looked smug, Steve sighed and stood up to see what Clint was on about in the first place. When he reached the bathroom, he learned what Clint's problem was. He stood in the door way and raised his voice so Thor could hear him.

"We talked about this! You can't leave your hammer on the toilet seat, Thor!" the soldier shouted. Thor then rose and opened his mouth, but Steve was on a roll. "...or the Pop-tart cabinet! Or in front of our bedroom doors!"

"Or on our sleeping bodies!"

"Don't forget on our cellphones!"

Clearly Steve, Clint and Natasha were so busy yelling at Thor, (Who had crossed his arms and raised his chin as he pouted and whined about " Only having fun.") that they failed to notice the new group of people until Tony had JARVIS turn the lights off and on so he could get their attention. After the four adults were blushing and mumbling about who's fault it was, (Excluding Cap, he stood with his head low and apologized like a good soldier.) Bruce walked forward with the two teenagers. The red-headed boy wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye and the blonde girl rolled her eyes, looking distant and discreetly sad.

"Well," the red-head began, "as you could probably tell by my uniform, I am Kid Flash! Partner to Fl... former partner of Flash." 'Kid Flash' looked confident they knew who he was, but Wally was sad his uncle wasn't trustworthy anymore. Because if the Team went... wacky, who can say the League didn't?

Artemis looked at the group and nodded formally. "and I'm Artemis."

The Avengers exchanged confused glances before introducing themselves.

The tall man with short blonde hair introduced himself as Captain America, "but call me Steve," he added later.

A huge man wearing armor and a festive red cape stood abruptly. Assuming based on their injuries and gear, he greeted them as only an Asgardian could. "Hello Tiny-Warriors! I am Thor!" he shouted, clapping them on the shoulders so hard Artemis buckled. Bruce stood up in alarm before looking back to his clipboard and notes about the two new characters in their tower, because Kid Flash had already steadied his girlfriend.

The scarlet-haired woman nodded at them from the couch. "Agent Romanoff, at your service," she said with a grin.

The man with a bow strapped to his back nodded in an eerily similar fashion. "Agent Barton, at your service."

"Well then!" Tony cheered while guiding KF and Artemis to the collection of chairs and couches, "let's talk about those energy signals, and who the heck you guys are, eh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Loving the positive reviews! I always make sure I read them, and I take all ideas into consideration. Due to a lot of brilliant ideas, if I don't have a good spot or it's to late for me to add an idea, I may or may not be having some extra chapters when I'm done.**

 **That's all folks!**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _"Well then!" Tony cheered while guiding KF and Artemis to the collection of chairs and couches, "let's talk about those energy signals, and who the heck you guys are, eh?"_

"Who _we_ are?" Kid Flash asked incredulously, "come on, I don't even know who Tony Stark is, and it looks like you're pretty famous!"

Tony frowned and Steve cut in, "Maybe you at least remember the alien invasion?" At that KF choked on the granola bar he whipped from nowhere, thinking of the simulation Batman put them through.

Artemis looked even more unsure now. "No, there hasn't been an actual alien invasion yet. All the aliens that we've made contact with are neutral or work with the Justice League," she mused. Now it was the Avenger's turn to look confused.

"Sorry, the Justice League? Who are they?" Agent Barton asked.

KF, after recovering from his near death experience, piped up. "You know, the superhero team? Like I said I was the Flash's apprentice? The Justice League has the Flash, Superman, Batman, two Green Lanterns, Red Arrow, Dr. Fate, Black Canary, Icon, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Captain Atom, etcetera... Those guys? They protect Earth and stuff?"

Tony laughed. "Kid, then where were they when the Chitauri invaded? We handled that."

Kid Flash scowled. "Just tell us what happened and we can compare notes, alright?" Artemis said before the redhead did something rude. The female redhead nodded in approval of the girls actions.

So Bruce told their tale, (Minus the confidential stuff, of course,) about how they rallied together with their individual powers and quirks to defeat Thor's evil brother. (Although, at this Artemis muttered, "There's one in every family, isn't there...")They showed Artemis and KF their strength, hammer, accuracy, and so on, with only Bruce shaking his head and telling them that he shouldn't show them here, or yet for that matter.

Afterwards the two teenagers were very confused. After some debate they told the Avengers about the League, the child partners of some members, their covert ops team, and KF demonstrated his superspeed by running a lap around the room before they could blink. Artemis just said she was an archer, and excelled at hand-to-hand combat. They left out the ordeal that took place before they woke up on top of Avenger's tower, saying only that KF ran faster then ever, the boom, and abnormal flash of light.

After about an hour of storytelling, Tony frowned. He opened a holographic computer with energy readings only he, Bruce, and KF could make sense of.

"So this is what we found when we scanned the area around where you two appeared. We found traces of Tesseract-like residue, but the other readings were unfamiliar," Bruce explained.

KF, who had like Artemis, not yet removed his cowl or used his real name, nodded slowly. "Alright, so that explains the other readings. I recognize the ones you guys don't. Those are Zeta-beams. We use them for teleportation. But that spike, at the start, when we first appeared... could that be the speedforce?" he wondered the last part out loud.

"Speedforce?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it's like a dimension speedsters access when they run way to fast for their bodies to keep up. That's how we get our speed, we just barely tap into it."

Tony nodded slowly, deciding that pretty much added up. He would _love_ to run some tests though.

Thor, who had been strangely quite, yelled in wonder, "It would appear the Tiny-Warriors are from another world! Wonderful!"

Artemis just stared at the blond alien and said the first thing she could think of. "Hey, hold up. Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" she blurted, _finally_ taking in the festive attire.

There was silence until, "That's what I said!" Tony cackled, holding a hand up for a high five and receiving one.

Bruce rolled his eyes and chuckled with the everybody and Thor smiled. "That attitude works better for you then the Man of Iron, Tiny-Warrior!" he decided.

"On another note," Bruce said, pulling people back on track, "I'm willing to say Thor's right, if those Zeta-beams do what you say they do. Considering our previous theory that the Tesseract works to transport beings across worlds, but the speedforce is most likely what gave you access to what is essentially another dimension."

Kid nodded in agreement.

Steve smiled softly. "Well, I suppose we can put Tony and Bruce on science duty, I'm sure they could get you kids back home," he said.

"Well... Maybe that's not the best idea yet..." Artemis disagreed, frowning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Agent Barton asked.

KF rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the circumstances that made me tap into the speedforce so violently, weren't the best ones. Short version: our old team and possibly the League is after us, or at least Arty, for treachery."

Steve frowned with them now. "Excuse me?"

"I was falsely accused of spying on our team for a villain, my," here Artemis growled, "my _dad_. I would never do that, not for anybody." she shook her head sadly. "The weirdest part was, the team wasn't acting like themselves. Rob didn't use any of his asterous words, Aqualad never gave us actual _proof_ , and I _know_ Miss M would have done something other then cry pathetically."

Just then, a small _beep_ came from something almost hidden on the back of KF's leg, almost tucked behind the top of his boot. He bent down and picked up the small, red tracker with a tell-tale Bat-symbol on the front.

"Oh crap..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers! I'm sorry it's taking so long to update! School is chaos at the moment, and I'm thinking of starting another story. On top of that, my muse is just low. I'm not dropping this one, I just won't be able to update for a while. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this! I'm not Stan Lee or a person who cuts amazing series off after two seasons... .**

 **OMG, sorry this took so long, and it's so short! I just wanted to get it out to you guys, because you've all been so amazing and patient. I have no excuses at this point, and I hope you'll forgive me in advance, because I have no way of telling when the next update will be. This chapter may not even be as good as the other ones, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Remember: All reviews and feedback is welcome!**

 **Team POV, Third Person**

Well, saying their mental checkup had taken forever would be a gross understatement. It had taken what felt like _five_ forevers to the team. Batman had cleared them as perfectly sane, but when they did a blood test during their physical checkup, he found the cause of all their problems. Inside their blood, there was millions of what were essentially microscopic robots. Apparently, after Batman ran more tests with Robin, they were being remote controlled by somebody, somewhere. The nanobots could travel around using the blood stream, and latch onto different nerve endings, totally controlling the victim. Hooking a universal remote up, they ran more tests. After about two days, and various controlled exercises on the team, they came up with a conclusion. Somebody got these into the team, par Artemis and Wally, then used it to basically kick them out. After the team had been put into medical comas, The Atom had gone inside each member and carefully removed all the nanobots. There as one incident when they tried to activate again, but thanks to the comas all Atom had to do was work slower as to avoid being hit by nanobots. By the time everybody as cleared, it had been seven days.

"So... Bats. Have you figured anything about the tracker that landed on Wally?" a tired Robin asked his mentor.

Instead of answering, Batman handed him a small Bluetooth-like device. "A comm. unit for the trackers!" Robin said, "I totally forgot about those!" he hit the "on" button, and heard Wally's voice after the " _beep!"_ that meant it as working.

"Oh crap!" Wally had said. The Team deflated a little at that, and hoped it wasn't directed at them. They then clapped their hands to their ears, when an especially loud voice boomed through the speaker.

"Fear not! I shall handle it!" the voice cried.

"No, wait! Don't you dare!" this was Artemis now, while the team and Batman listened in confusion.

There was a crackle and a scream from Wally before white noise was all that came through.

"We didn't get to say sorry..." Conner whispered, hugging Megan tighter.

"We gotta find a way to their location, they might be in trouble!" Robin pleaded with Batman. They had covered this topic many times, but Batman had stalled or brushed the Team off, saying if his theory was correct, locating then traveling to their friends would be dangerous.

"We'll try," Gotham's Dark Knight finally agreed.

 **Third Person POV**

Wally screamed in horror as the device shattered. He ran his hands through his hair in worry.

"Bats gonna kill us. Bats gonna kill us. Bats gonna kill us," he wailed over and over before Artemis hit Wally over the head with a pillow she found.

"Thor, did you have to be so rash!" she growled loudly. "Now who _knows_ what they think, they may start working harder! You saw the tracking device! They have our _location!"_ she hissed.

"Why is that so bad?" Steve piped up, "maybe... just maybe... they regret what they did. Or there was something you guys didn't know."

Bruce finally spoke up for his newfound friends. "But are we willing to take that chance, Cap?" he whispered.

Thor looked between everybody before yanking the teenagers into a hug. "I apologize, Tiny Warriors! I thought my actions were called for, given the circumstance!" he said (yelled).

Wally awkwardly patted the aliens arm. "Hey, no harm no foul, alright dude?" Thor nodded as Tony snickered.

"Maybe we need to contact Fury about this..." Natasha said awkwardly.

Tony looked thoughtful. "Huh, yeah, maybe. You know, it's weird S.H.E.I.L.D didn't pop up as soon as you two appeared." he mused, "wonder when the Pirate's gonna show up."

As he finished, the elevator doors opened with a pleasant _ding!_ and JARVIS piped in cheerfully.

 _"Sir, security has been breached."_


End file.
